Me vuelves loco
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Tras la muerte de Ginny en la Batalla final, Harry se sumió en una profunda depresión. Voldemort fue sencillo de derrotar al lado de sanar un corazón destrozado...
1. Hazme salir de la oscuridad

_**N/A: **Hola! Esta es la historia que siempre quise escribir un Harry/Luna. No me maten, pero para mi Luna era la chica para Harry y nadie más! _

_**Disclaimer: **Harry, Luna y los demás personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling._

**Capitulo uno: **Hazme salir de la oscuridad.

Vencedor...

¿A quién demonios le importaba?

Sí, había vencido a uno de los magos más oscuros en la Historia de la Magia.

Sí, había sobrevivido dos veces a la maldición imperdonable.

Sí, su nombre se había convertido en una leyenda, dentro de la leyenda que ya era.

Pero nada de eso tenía valor si no estaba _ella_ para verlo, para compartir con él cada momento de gloria. Porque su felicidad murió, fue asesinada junto con ella aquella noche, y nadie podría llenar el enorme vacío que había dejado.

- Harry...

Nada importaba.

- Harry, la cena está preparada.

Nada, ni siquiera seguir con vida... ¿Por qué entonces se molestaba en respirar?

- Harry por favor... - la voz suplicante de Hermione se oía tan lejos, y su interés por responderle era igual de distante – Harry, no nos hagas esto. Te necesitamos.

Lo había perdido todo, su familia, amigos... pero ella, con quien tenía planeado ver correr sus nietos en el jardín, con quien quería... ¿un futuro? ¿Acaso el destino no estaba siendo demasiado cruel con una sola persona?

- ¡Ya basta Harry Potter! No puedes seguir así, todos la extrañamos. Pero debemos salir adelante - le gritó Hermione con desesperación.

- Ni siquiera pude decirle cuanto la amaba... - dijo Harry en un hilo de voz, su vista estaba fija en el vacío.

- Harry... – susurró Hermione, se le partía el corazón al ver a su amigo así y sabía que nada de lo que dijera, sería suficiente – ella lo sabía.

La vida es difícil, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil, nadie dijo que sería miel sobre hojuelas...

- Harry, vamos a comer por favor, haz pasado todo el día encerrado... - comenzó Hermione nuevamente.

- No tengo hambre... - dijo Harry con voz quedada.

- Harry... - repitió la castaña.

- Hermione, no tengo hambre – espetó Harry cortante.

La castaña miró a su amigo con dolor. Habían ganado la guerra contra Voldemort y todo parecía indicar que la felicidad reinaría... pero la muerte de Ginny había dejado a todos muy lastimados sobretodo a Harry.

De eso habían pasado casi tres meses, Hermione estaba decidida a terminar su séptimo curso y a regañadientes, Ron la iba a acompañar. Y Harry... Harry no hacía nada, ni siquiera lloraba...

A pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su pequeña hija, la familia Weasly se encontraba preocupada por el bienestar de Harry, quien "vivía" con ellos desde el fin de la guerra... si a eso se le llamaba vivir.

Harry casi no comía, no hablaba, no miraba... era increíble que aún respirara, solo cuando el Sr y la Sra Weasley le hablaban con desesperación lograban que probara algún bocado. Ni siquiera las bromas de Fred y George tenían el efecto deseado. Es que para Harry la vida ya no tenía razón de ser... su otra mitad había desaparecido y con ella, su alma completa...

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era bastante tarde como para ser castigado, pero en realidad poco le importaba si Flitch lo encontraba.

Hermione lo había logrado, aún oía su vocecilla mandona en la cabeza _"si no vas con nosotros, te convertiré en una babosa de mar y te llevaré en un frasco"_. Y ahí estaba contra todo pronóstico, en Hogwarts, terminando su último año.

La soledad era terrible cuando no se quiere, pero gratificante cuando se necesita.

- ¿Harry?

Maldición...

- Oh, lo siento, no quise molestarte. No sabía que te gustaba pasear por este lado del castillo – al no oír respuesta, prosiguió – Lo siento. Nos vemos Harry.

Cuando el joven Potter se volteó a ver a su amiga, solo logró ver la espalda de una rubia que daba saltitos alegres al caminar. Luna no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Caminar...

Caminar siempre despeja dudas, te ayuda a pensar, resolver problemas. Todo tiene solución. Todo tiene solución... menos la muerte. Entonces, su caso era un caso perdido.

Y aún así la vista del lago lo relajaba, era tan absorbente que todo parecía importar menos, incluso sus problemas...

- Es tonto decir que este lugar es mágico, pero es lo que creo - dijo la voz de Luna sobresaltándolo de pronto – es el lugar más mágico que he conocido. ¿Lo sientes Harry? - le habló la rubia apoyada en un árbol, con las manos en las rodillas, los ojos cerrados, respirando con profundidad... realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

- Si... - dijo Harry tan despacio que pensó que Luna no lo había oído.

- Ven siéntate un rato conmigo – le invitó la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa. Sus enormes ojos grises lo miraban con simpatía, eso sorprendió a Harry, últimamente todos tenían esa mirada de lástima que poco a poco estaba comenzando a molestarle.

- Creo que debería irme a dormir.

- No dormirás...

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hablaste con Ron? - preguntó el joven a la defensiva.

- No suelo hablar mucho con Ron, aún cree que estoy algo loca.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

- Tienes ojeras.

- Bien... – se rindió el joven – pero, por favor no comiences como los demás...

- Tranquilo, no pensaba hablarte de Ginny – le cortó la rubia.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que no, ya tienes suficiente con pensar en ella en todo momento y eso no ayudará a que lo superes.

- Nunca lo superaré

- ¿Entonces continuaras auto-compadeciéndote por toda la eternidad? - la voz de Luna continuaba serena, pero Harry pudo notar algo de molestia en ella.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me oíste perfectamente Harry Potter.

- Escucha Luna, tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando – se defendió Harry.

- Bla, bla bla...

Harry se sorprendió, nunca había oído tal hostilidad en su amiga. Bufo con molestia y se levantó rápidamente. Luna estaba loca, y ahora se estaba volviendo mas desagradable que nunca, Harry comenzó a caminar a paso rápido al castillo, hasta que Luna le gritó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ella no querría esto!

El pelinegro se detuvo automáticamente al oír eso.

- ¿Tu que sabes? - preguntó el joven sin voltear a verla.

- Es obvio Harry, ella te quería tanto como tu a ella. Y créeme si la situación hubiese sido al reves, si tu hubieses muerto, Ginny habría estado como tu estas ahora...

- ¿Cuál es el punto? - preguntó Harry sin mucha paciencia, pero caminando hacia Luna.

- ¿Querrías verla como tu estas ahora? ¿Querrías que Ginny se pasara como muerta en vida por todo Hogwarts, causando lástima en los demás?

Harry solo la miro con molestia. Lo que causó que Luna le demandara una respuesta con enojo.

- ¿Lo querrías Harry?

- No – respondió secamente.

- ¿Entonces que crees que siente ella en estos momentos al verte... así?

- Cómo hablas de sentimientos Luna. ¡Ginny está muerta!

- ¿Y por eso no puede verte, no puede sentirte?¿No la sientes contigo ahora?

Harry recordó la conversación con sus padres, con Sirius, Remus... con Dumbledore. _"siempre estaremos contigo"_

- Olvídate Hermione, de Ron, de los Weasley, olvidate de todos los que estamos preocupados por ti – continuo Luna - pero hazlo por ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Harry continuaba molesto, pero su voz era más baja que la Luna, quién continuaba como una madre regañando a un niño que se a portado mal.

- Que vivas Harry, y que la dejes morir...

Harry la miró por unos momentos con impotencia, no podía rebatir lo que la rubia decía, y débil cayo de rodillas, haciendo contacto con el rocío que estaba en el pasto.

Cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sintió que un perfume a limón lo envolvía, cuando abrió los ojos Luna se encontraba en cuclillas abrazándolo.

- No puedo... - dijo el joven en susurro.

- Claro que si Harry... debes salir de la oscuridad, debes dejarla descansar en paz...

- No puedo, no puedo solo.

- Harry, tu no estas solos... nosotros estamos contigo, ayudándote. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte – el tono de Luna era maternal, dulce y armonioso.

- Ayudame... hazme salir de la oscuridad...

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Últimamente ando con la inspiración a flor de piel, por lo que subiré varias historias jeje._

_Espero que les guste... hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un Harry/Luna. Así que espero sus comentarios, ya saben todo es bienvenido (:_

_Besi :*_


	2. Tal vez no sea buena idea

_**N/A: **Gracias por su comentarios! _

_Bueno esta Nota de Autor es solo para responder una pregunta. Ginny si murió durante la guerra, en realidad hice un intercambio entre ella y Fred. Amo a Fred, no me agrada Ginny, es mi historia, me parece justo xD_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo (:_

_._

**Capitulo dos: **Tal vez no sea buena idea.

Un mes y medio después de aquella _conversación_ con Luna, Harry se sentía medianamente arrepentido de lo que le había pedido. Obviamente no le había comentado nada a Hermione y mucho menos a Ron.

Durante esos días Luna había hecho lo imposible por subirle el ánimo, sin mucho éxito realmente... aunque al menos podía pensar en otra cosa. Y eso ya era algo. Luego de muchos intentos – de los que iba leer un libro hasta domesticar un animal tranquilo según criterio de Hagrid - había sido el turno del _quidditch_.

Harry no jugaba quidditch, le recordaba a Ginny.

Bueno, en realidad _todo_ le recordaba a Ginny. Incluso hacer calcetines para elfos con Hermione. Sí, había hecho calcetines para elfos con Hermione.

¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba montado sobre una escoba a metros de altura, intentando localizar la snitch dorada? Ah, sí. Luna lo había convencido.

Era extraño – como todo lo que rodeaba a Luna - pero no podía evitar dejarse convencer por todo lo que la rubia decía. Tal vez, _muy en el fondo_ él necesitaba estar bien de nuevo.

Todo Gryffindor gritaba su nombre eufóricamente, mientras Ron hacía lo suyo como Guardián. Iban bajo Hufflepuff por 100 tantos cuando Harry localizó la snitch y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, la victoria fue cosa de tiempo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - gritaban los integrantes de la casa de los leones, todo Gryffindor estallaba de felicidad. Todo parecía calzar, Harry se sentía... bien, esperen. No. Esto NO está bien. No, no estaba bien. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan bien? Su novia estaba muerta, _no podía_ sentirse bien.

El joven Potter logró salir dejando al "Rey Weasley" como centro de atención dentro de la sala común, que estallaba en celebraciones tras su victoria.

- ¿Harry? - la voz de Hermione logró asustarlo, al parecer su salida no había pasado tan desapercibida como creía, bueno a la castaña no se le pasaba una.

- Hermione – respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, si, es solo que... - ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se sentía mal por sentirse bien. Eso era estúpido.

- Harry... - comenzó a decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

- Hermione, Ron se sentirá mal si si novia no está con él en estos momentos.

- Estará bien – respondió la joven, al momento que se sentaba al lado de su amigo – me preocupas más en estos momentos.

- Estoy bien.

- Lo sé, al parecer ese es el problema – Demonios, Hermione y su sexto sentido de chica lista.

- Creo que, tal vez no fue una buena idea volver a jugar Quidditch – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... porque... bueno, la verdad no lo sé – se sinceró el pelinegro.

- ¿Entonces no jugarás más? - al ver que el joven no respondía, Hermione continuó hablando – Espero que sí, que no dejes de jugar, no importa si ganas o pierdes, sabes que no entiendo de quidditch, pero hoy por fin después de tantos meses te he visto... vivir otra vez.

- No es para tanto... - alegó el joven en susurro.

- Sí, Harry, lo es. No dejes que se vaya. Esto es lo que te gusta, esto eres tú. Por favor Harry, vuelve a ser tú – Hermione se acercó a su amigo y besó su mejilla.

Harry levantó levemente la comisura de los labios, al momento que ambos oían al voz de Ron tras ellos, llamándolos.

- Hey! Están todos celebrando allá adentro. ¿Están bien? - preguntó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Como siempre supongo – respondió Harry levantando los hombros, y a pesar de estar espaldas a Hermione pudo ser como la castaña le hacía señas a Ron. El pelirrojo solía ser muy evidente.

- Ah, bueno viejo... ¿Por qué no entramos? Te haría bien una cerveza de mantequilla? - Gritó sonriente desde donde estaba, para luego susurrar - de hecho, creo que también tengo algo de Whisky de Fuego.

- ¡Ronald!

- Hermione, ya somos mayores de edad. Técnicamente no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla.

- ¿Sabes que si lo estas haciendo verdad?

- Teniendo en cuenta que somos casi celebridades podrían darnos algunas libertades.

- Rona... - comenzó a decir Hermione pero Harry cortó la discusión. Sí, eran novios. Sí, realmente se querían. Pero Merlín! Ese par adoraba discutir y más ahora... reconciliarse.

- Eh, chicos, chicos. Hermione no te preocupes no quiero Whisky de fuego, solo, saldré a caminar un rato. ¿Sí? Descuiden, estaré bien.

- No tardes Harry, recuerda que soy prefecta.

- Claro – respondió el joven sin importancia mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

Harry comenzó a caminar por inercia hacia el lago, al parecer Luna tenía razón y el lago realmente era mágico. Cierto, no había hablado co Luna en todo el día, creía haber visto su notorio sombrero de león durante el juego, pero luego de eso nada...

- Ya me estaba acostumbrando a hablar con ella todos los días... - dijo el joven en susurro.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó una voz tras él, sobresaltándolo.

- ¡Luna!

- Oh, si Harry, yo también me he acostumbrado a hablar contigo.

- ¿Luna que haces a esta hora?

- Estoy buscando _Grasshine._

- ¿Grass-qué?

- Oh Harry lo siento, se me olvida que haz vivido siempre en un mundo muggle. Son bolitas verdes, naces en el pasto y solo puedes atraparles de noche. En las madrugadas se mimetizan con el rocío.

- Aha – respondió Harry sin interés, en realidad no debía haber preguntado.

- ¿Haz visto uno? - preguntó la joven abriendo lo ojos con interés – quiero llevarle uno a Hagrid, he aprendido mucho con él.

- ¿Ah si? - ese comentario le sorprendió, muchos pensaban que Hagrid era algo torpe para elegir sus animales, pero bueno, viniendo de Luna...

- Quiero ser Bióloga – soltó Luna de pronto.

- ¿En serio?

- Me gustan mucho lo animales, la forma en que hacen lo que sienten sin importar nada mas... solo ser felices – Luna se encontraba de cuatro patas en el suelo, buscando con sus manos entre el pasto.

- Deberíamos ser más como ellos – dijo Harry en susurro, más para sí que para la joven. Pero aún así la rubia había oído.

- Supongo que al ser humano le gusta sufrir un poco.

- Supongo...

- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos cuando seas auror y yo bióloga?

- Eh... claro.

- No te noto muy convencido.

- Creo que ya no seré auror.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó la joven poniéndose de rodillas.

- No lo sé...

- Harry ese es tu sueño, Ginny no querría...

- No, no, no. Luna no comiences con eso de nuevo ¿Sí? - Harry se puso de pie con rapidez, no quería hablar de… esperen. ¿En qué momento se había puesto de rodillas a buscar animales, seguramente inventados?

- Pero Harry, Gin...

- ¡Luna basta! - gritó Harry saturado logrando que la rubia frenara en seco.

- Lo siento, yo solo quería...

- Lo sé – le cortó una vez más el pelinegro – y en serio lo agradezco, es decir, gracias a ti volví a jugar y me ayudó mucho, de verdad. Pero no quiero ser auror, ya no.

- Ginny va a matarme – dijo Luna en susurro, seguramente pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? - Como de costumbre una frase por parte de la rubia, logró descolocar al moreno.

- Le prometí que harías tu vida normal y tu no quieres – respondió Luna.

- ¿Qué? - Cada respuesta de chica Lovegood descolocaba aún más a Potter, sin embargo algo le instaba a seguir haciendo la misma pregunta.

- Que le prometí Ginny que... – respondió nuevamente, pero al notar que hablaba demás se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Como si Harry hubiese entendido algo de todas maneras - No, no puedo decirlo.

- Créeme no haz dicho nada.

- Uff que bueno, no quiero que vuelva a asustarme.

- Tú me estas asustando.

- Pero Harry yo no soy un fantasma – respondió la joven como si eso fuera obvio.

- Luna, ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Debo irme – dijo la joven de pronto, dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca.

Tal vez la Guerra no solo le había afectado a él, es decir. Los Weasleys estaban dolidos con la pérdida de Ginny, pero continuaron haciendo su vida. Para Luna en cambio, Ginny era su mejor amiga, y seguramente la única. Tal vez la Guerra la había dejado más _poco cuerda_ de lo que era...

Tal vez seguir haciendo caso a sus planes, no era tan buena idea...

.

_¿Qué le pasa a Luna? _

_¿Creen que definitivamente perdió la poca cordura que tenía? ¿O es algo más?_

_¿Harry podrá superar la muerte de otra pelirroja en su vida?_

_Sería genial oír sus teorías. Anímense a comentar, se los agradeceré._

_Besii :*_


	3. El jardín secreto y su secreto

_**N/A: **__Wow, perdón por la demora, estoy con esguince/tendinitis/inflamación en un dedo de la mano derecha por lo que no puedo escribir mucho u.u. Así que veamos que resulta de este capí les guste!_

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron un review y a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos :)_

_._

**Capitulo tres: **El jardín secreto... y su secreto.

Harry caminaba con dificultad, la venda le impedía ver por donde iba - bueno en realidad podría haber ido sólo sin anteojos y no habría podido ver nada - pero Luna insistió en que llevara la venda.

- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó por fin el pelinegro.

- No, no ya casi llegamos – respondió Luna con voz cantarina – aquí es: El Jardín Secreto.

El joven Potter se quitó la venda y se puso los lentes con poco entusiasmo. Luna había aparecido en todas sus clases pidiéndole que le acompañara a un lugar "que no podía revelar", finalmente el joven había aceptado por cansancio aunque su entusiasmo era poco, al ver el lugar observó maravillado.

- Es...

- Increíble ¿Verdad? - agregó la rubia con rapidez.

- Si... - respondió Harry con voz quedada, se había quedado sin palabras, el lugar era realmente maravilloso.

- El año pasado era el único lugar que nos tranquilizaba, hay paz... - agregó la joven con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo los rayos del sol cual planta.

- ¿Nos?

- Luego de intentar robar la espada de Griffindor, Ginny y yo encontramos este lugar. Después de eso nos escapábamos aquí, a pensar...

- Ginny... - susurro el joven.

- Era su lugar preferido... decía que le daba esperanzas, de que todo puede cambiar para mejor, incluso cuando no ves la solución a tus problemas... - al ver que Harry se había ensimismado, la rubia continuo hablando – espero que te ayude Harry. Cada vez que ella venía, quedaba como recargada, con esperanzas de volver a verte, de que podrías vencer a Voldemort y que volverían a estar juntos... es una pena que no haya podido cumplir lo último.

Auch, eso dolía, pero Harry no vio maldad en los comentarios de Luna, ella solía decir las cosas sin pensar, menos sopesar el dolor que podrían causar...

- ¿Crees que me sirva? - preguntó retóricamente el joven.

- Sí, realmente lo creo – como de costumbre Luna no había captado que realmente Harry no quería una respuesta. Aun así un calor extraño inundo su cuerpo, lo confortó y de una forma u otra... realmente, le sirvió estar ahí – Te dije que las afueras de Hogwarts eran mágicas, aunque su tipo de magia no sea al que estamos acostumbrados.

- Gracias Luna – dijo Harry de pronto, para interrumpir el agradable silencio que se había generado minutos antes.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió Harry incrédulo, no esperaba esa respuesta – porque durante todo este tiempo, haz intentado subirme el animo, y... lo haz logrado.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Sí...

- ¡Que bueno Harry ella estará feliz!

- Claro Luna – respondió el pelinegro... con el paso de los días había aprendido a no preguntar tanto...

Y sin saber por qué, imitó a Luna, cerró lo ojos y el calor que había sentido minutos antes de intensificó. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez ese lugar tenía una magia desconocida para los magos – aunque solo pensar en esa idea le parecía improbable – pero el hecho era claro... se sentía mejor, sentía que a pesar de las veces que la vida lo había golpeado y de lo difícil que se veía su presente, en un futuro - no muy cercano - pero un futuro al fin y al cabo... podría ser feliz otra vez. Por fin después de meses de agonía sentía que su corazón estaba volviendo a unirse. Por fin después de meses de agonía pensaba que podía tener un... futuro feliz.

.

Como algunos fines de semana los cursos mayores del colegio tenían permitido visitar Hogsmeade, y Sortilegios Weasley era una de las tiendas mas importantes de Callejón Diagon, Fred y George habían obtenido tanto dinero como para jactarse de el con quien quisieran, incluso con los odiosos Malfoy, de quienes hace mucho no se sabía.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron con curiosidad. Los gemelos hicieron ir a toda la familia a su tienda y se notaban emocionados.

- Bueno, querida familia... - comenzó Fred con entusiasmo.

- Y amigos – completó George.

- Los hemos invitado a nuestra tienda por una razón, una razón muy, muy importante.

- Todos sabemos, lo que nos ha afectado la perdida de nuestra pequeña Ginny... – dijo George con tristeza, al momento Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

- Y por lo mismo hemos querido rendirle un pequeño homenaje, para que ella este siempre presente en nuestra tienda - Al decir eso, Fred, tomó su varita y quitó el lienzo que estaba en la pared dejando a la vista de todos un hermoso retrato de Ginny, que observaba a todos, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa.

La señora Weasley dio un breve sollozo y fue abrazada de inmediato por su esposo, Fleur realizó la misma acción con Bill y Hermione tomo con una mano la mano de Ron y con la otra el hombro de Harry, acción que el pelinegro agradeció en sobremanera.

Era Ginny, su Ginny... inmortalizada en el recuerdo. Para todo aquel que entrara a esa tienda, viera lo hermosa que era.

.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue silencioso. Ron ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Harry en los suyos y Hermione en medio de ambos, incómoda y dolida, sin saber realmente que decir para ayudarlos.

- ¡Hola Chicos! - gritó Luna de pronto, provocando que el trío de oro se sobresaltara.

- Hola Luna – respondió Hermione, al ver que los demás solo habían asentido.

- ¿Harry estás bien? - preguntó la rubia, el pelinegro solo asintió con desgano – ¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!

- Hoy no Luna.

- Pero Harry es... - comenzó la chica.

- .Luna – repitió el joven con enojo, causando sorpresa en los demás, Harry era el que más paciencia le tenía a la rubia – quiero estar solo, saldré a caminar.

Caminar, pensar, caminar...

Su mirada, sus ojos, su sonrisa... eran tan reales, Harry no podía quitarse la imagen de su cabeza, es decir no había olvidado el rostro de Ginny, pero verla allí... era como remover la herida una vez más. Aunque debía reconocer que el estar en Hogwarts atenuaba el dolor... volver no fue tan malo después de todo, Hermione – como siempre – tenía razón.

Sin darse cuenta Harry había caminado por inercia llegando al pequeño bosque que Luna le había enseñado días antes. Estaba al otro lado del lago y no estaba tan lejos de Hogwarts, realmente no entendía como no lo había visto antes. Seguramente el asunto de la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta, Sirius, el ejército de Dumbledore y su posterior muerte, así como el acabar con Voldemort le habían impedido conocer las afueras de Hogwarts en su totalidad,sí, habia tenido unos años algo ocupados. A pesar de no ser tan tarde se veían pocos alumnos por ese lado... era agradable estar solo.

Estuvo así tanto tiempo que se perdió en pensamientos, lamentos y muchas preguntas que no tenían respuesta...

¿Qué querría Luna?

- Luna... - dijo el joven en susurro – no debí gritarle – y como si alguien hubiese respondido su pregunta escucho una vocecilla a lo lejos.

- No, no debió gritarme yo solo quería mostrarle la nueva mascota de Hagrid – la voz de Luna era fuerte y clara. ¿Estaría hablando con Hermione? - Por qué no se lo pides a Ronald, o a Hermione... tal vez para ellos sea más fácil. No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo – se quejó la rubia, dejando claro que no hablaba con ninguno de sus amigos - En serio lo he intentado, pero es que... es terco – Luego de unos minutos de silencio, como si alguien más hablara Luna respondió – Sí, lo sé somos amigas, siempre lo seremos, lo seguiré intentando, tiempo es lo que me sobra...si, hablo en serio. ¡Pero deja de hacer eso! En serio Ginny sabes que eso me asusta.

¿Ginny? ¿Luna había dicho Ginny? Con una rapidez sorprendente Harry corrió hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, lo que no fue fácil.. a pesar de oírla con facilidad había muchos árboles entre ellos.

La desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo, e inocentemente un poco de esperanza... sin querer reconocerlo esperaba verla ahí... a ella, con la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa que vio en la mañana en aquel cuadro, la misma que extrañaba con todo su corazón. Lo que vio en cambió lo dejo helado, Luna se encontraba a espaldas del pelinegro, con ambas manos en la cintura y continuaba en debate con... alguien.

- Tranquila Ginny, estoy segura que Harry saldrá adelante...

- ¿Luna? - dijo Harry sorprendido, y mucho mas al ver que Luna no hablaba con el aire sino que... con ella.

Su mirada, sus ojos, su sonrisa... eran tan reales, era como estar viéndola frente a frente... y ahora... estaba viéndola.

.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya._

_Si o sí, en el próximo capítulo habrá respuestas claras y concisas. La verdad no se como va esta historia, voy inventando a medida que escribo._

_Perdonen lo poco pero me acaban de inyectar el dedo, (una infiltración por la tendinitis) y créanme que si les dicen que no duele, no es verdad!_

_Casi me desmayé y aún y todo estoy actualizando, así que, creen que me merezco alguito? Yoooo creo que siiii._

_Espero nos leamos prontito :)*_


	4. Demasiada junta contigo

**N/A: **_Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve un bloqueo de aquellos! Como prometí, en este capítulo habrá respuestas claras y __concisas__!_

_Veamos __qué__ tan cerca estaban sus propuestas :)_

_No sé hasta cuando suba otro capítulo, estoy con un note prestado ya que el __mío__ está en reparación._

_Saludos y a leer!_

_._

**Capitulo cuatro: **Demasiada junta contigo me está afectando.

_Su mirada, sus ojos, su sonrisa, eran tan reales, era como estar viéndola frente a frente... y ahora... estaba viéndola._

- ¿G-Ginny? - La voz de Harry parecía no provenir de su boca. Camino a tropezones hacia donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes y volvió a preguntar aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Harry... – no, no era _su_ Ginny. La voz de la joven se oía lejana, como de ultratumba. Pero su apariencia era la misma, más corpórea que cualquier fantasma, pero más transparente que cualquier cuerpo. La misma que vio caer meses atrás en manos de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Puedes verla? - Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos, pero fue ignorada por Harry quien continuaba hipnotizado con la imagen de la pelirroja.

- No, no puede ser – el joven negó con la cabeza con torpeza, su respiración comenzó agitarse, todo le daba vueltas y mientras caminaba hacia ellas caía una y otra vez al suelo. Estaba en shock y no podía salir de él. Antes que pudiera reaccionar escuchó una vez más la voz de Ginny.

- ¡Luna haz algo!

- Mmmm...Stupefy!

.

- ... y entonces chocó con un árbol y se desmayó por el golpe, la verdad no tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que derrotó a Voldemot, pero bueno...

Harry despertó justo para oír la explicación de Luna, con respecto a su _accidente_.

- ¡Harry!, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione acercándose a la cama donde descansaba el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Viejo, te caíste de un árbol. ¿Qué hacías en un árbol?

- Y-yo... no... – comenzó a balbucear el pelinegro, mientras algunas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. Miró a Luna acusadoramente recibiendo una leve negación de cabeza – Luna...

- Sí, Luna te encontró - respondió la castaña de forma maternal.

Harry alzó una ceja suspicaz. La rubia le debía un par de explicaciones y no iba a esperar para tenerlas.

- Si, si... estaba en un árbol – respondió el joven quitándole importancia al asunto, a la vez agregó con impaciencia a sus dos mejores amigos - ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Luna?

- E-eh... claro – Hermione no sabía cómo tomar aquella petición y se llevó a Ron a regañadientes.

- Bien – dijo Harry apenas la joven pareja cerró la puerta.

- Bien – repitió la rubia.

- Luna, se supone que debes explicarme que fue lo que pasó - continuó hablando el joven al ver que la muchacha no tenía intenciones de continuar con la charla.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

- La verdad – respondió el pelinegro, la respuesta era obvia.

- Oh bueno... pero no la creerás de todos modos.

- Pruébame.

- Es que no lo entiendo tampoco...

- Luna.

- Bien, bien. Hace un par de semanas... de hecho cuando regresamos a clases porque había muchos Flooput en las cerezas y ellos son...

- ¡Luna! - Harry había perdido la paciencia notoriamente.

- Harry, deberías calmarte no te hace bien. Acabas de tener muchas impresiones.

- Solo quiero que me expliques que fue lo que vi...

- No lo sé. Comencé a visitar el Jardín Secreto hace un par de semanas, y bueno... recordé a Ginny. Las conversaciones que teníamos en ese lugar, y lo bien que me hacía su amistad. Y desee que estuviera aquí, por mí... para que no estuviera sola en Hogwarts... Ginny era mi mejor amiga, bueno, la única que tenía – Harry escuchaba sin mucha atención, aquella respuesta no iba hacia donde él esperaba - También pedí por ti, para que pudieras salir adelante... y de pronto una luz, como la de un Patronus me encegueció... y apareció.

- Eso no tiene sentido...

- Pero eso fue lo que pasó... tú la viste. Y realmente no entiendo por qué, ni cómo - Al ver que Harry continuaba en silencio la joven agregó - Hace un par de días llevé a Hermione para que la viera, y no pudo verla.

- ¿No apareció?

- Sí, yo la veía, la escuchaba pero Hermione... nada - Harry comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y antes de que la rubia terminara de hablar dijo con voz firme.

- No, Luna esto es tú culpa.

- ¿Qué?

- Luna, demasiada junta contigo me está afectando.

- Pero Harry tú la viste y...

- No, no es imposible - le cortó - no se convirtió en fantasma.

- Oh no lo es – como si eso fuera obvio.

- ¿No?

- No puede salir del Jardín... es como una especie de encantamiento que solo tiene efecto en aquel lugar.

- Y... ¿Siempre está ahí?

- Si, es extraño Harry... la verdad ella quería explicármelo pero estaba tan feliz por verla que no me importan las razones.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no me lo creerías, me dirías que estoy loca y todo eso que me dicen siempre – alegó la joven con cansancio - ¿Quieres ir a verla? - agregó más alegre.

- Y-yo... no lo sé.

- Bueno, podrías descansar un poco... ya sabes dónde está – Luna tomó sus cosas y se alejó saltando, pero antes de salir por la puerta agregó – y también sabes dónde estoy yo, si me necesitas – su voz sonaba dulce pero madura, Harry se sintió apoyado y sonrió agradecido – bueno, en realidad no sabes así que te lo diré, estaré en el observatorio tengo clases de astronomía, y luego mmm creo que iré a dormir, pero mañana estaré en el comedor y luego...

- Luna, luna – le cortó Harry - ya entendí, gracias.

- Ah y otra cosa, te recomiendo que no digas lo de, bueno ya tu sabes... si Hermione no puede verla, dudo que alguien más pueda y bueno... no creo que quieras que te digan que estás loco... aunque no es tan malo.

- Honestamente Luna, a estas alturas no podría importarme menos lo que piensa la gente de mí.

- Bueno, es tu decisión pero si te envían a San Mungo no creo tener mucha credibilidad para decir que no estás loco.

- Descuida no diré nada - dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Harry se tendió nuevamente en la camilla de la enfermería y repaso los eventos recientes.

No estaba loco. Correcto. Pero había visto lo que parecía ser un fantasma de Ginny, que probablemente solo él - y Luna, que de paso veía cosas que nadie más veía - podían ver.

No estaba loco. ¿Correcto?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el jardían.

Loco o no, tenía que hablar con ella.

- ¿Ginny? - le llamó en susurro - ¿Ginny?

Pero la pelirroja de sus sueños no aparecía.

- Creo que si estoy loco - dijo el joven en un susurro desesperado - me estoy volviendo loco por volver a verla... - Harry se sentó en una roca enorme y plana y dejó fluir sus sentimientos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, el joven permitió que esta siguiera su camino hasta la hierba. De todas formas nadie le vería ahí.

Y tal y como Luna le había explicado minutos antes, una luz - similar a un patronus - lo segó.

- Que dem... - intentó decir, pero la imagen de Ginny lo dejó estupefacto - Ginny.

La joven sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- La piedra de la resurrección.

- ¿Cómo? - Harry no entendía, él había dejado la piedra perdida en el bosque. ¿Qué hacía tan cerca de Hogwarts?

- Unos animales silvestres la trajeron para acá - respondió la joven, como leyendo la mente del muchacho.

- ¿Dónde está? Yo no lo activé, ¿Cómo apareces?¿Estas bien?¿Dónde estás?

Ginny sonrió ante las numerosas preguntas del joven y respondió con calma.

- Hay preguntas que no son necesarias Harry, pero puedo decirte que la piedra esta aquí - dijo señalando los pies del pelinegro.

En efecto la pequeña piedra yacía en el suelo, mimetizada a la perfección con la hierba.

- Tus lágrimas cayeron sobre la piedra y eso me hace aparecer sin que la tomes en tus manos.

- Entonces... ¿Luna?

- Sí, ella estaba llorando la primera vez que nos vimos.

- ¿Y las siguientes?

- Bueno, siempre cuando viene aquí es porque esta muy triste, esa roca se ha vuelto su lugar de desahogo... la verdad se siente muy sola.

- No lo parece.

- Oh, ella trata de no causar problemas.

- Ginny... no puedo creer que estés aquí - respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- No Harry, no lo estoy.

- Pero...

- Harry, yo estoy muerta. No voy a volver – A Harry le sorprendió la dureza con que Ginny hablaba de su muerte, por lo que le cortó rápidamente.

- No me digas eso Ginny, yo...

- Harry por favor, es la verdad, no puedes seguir así.

- Esto no es justo sabes…

- No, no lo es. Pero no lo hagas más injusto.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que deberías. Yo estoy muerta… no tú.

- Como si fuera tan sencillo, que quieres ¿Qué corra por los pasillos irradiando felicidad? Lo siento, no puedo.

- Solo quiero que vivas Harry, que sonrías…

- ¿Por qué Hermione no pudo verte? – Harry cambió de tema rápidamente.

- Harry – Ginny dio un notorio suspiro y respondió – la piedra se activó por las lágrimas de Luna, por ello solo Luna podía verme. Cuando tú me viste el otro día fue porque Luna y tú son las personas que más me anhelan consigo y que aún no han podido superar mi muerte. No así mis padres, mis hermanos, o Hermione. Todos tienen razones para continuar su vida, o para consolarse de alguna manera…

- Entiendo…

- Harry, por favor prométeme que lo intentarás.

- No, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. Siempre, es la única forma en la que puedo seguir.

- Harry…

- Solo dime que me quieres y estaré bien.

- Siempre te amaré Harry, por eso quiero que seas feliz.

- Ahora lo soy.

.

_:O y sí, finalmente esa era la respuesta. En un principio Ginny era un fantasma, pero opté por una idea que me dieron en un review! Gracias a __Eirian Lovegood. __ Aunque también dejé una pista bastante obvia en la descripci__ón de Ginny porque no es solo un__ recuerdo en el Jardín._

_Veamos que puede hacer Ginny desde el otro lado para ayudar a Harry, y veamos también si Harry acepta de una vez que no se está volviendo loco además de superar la muerte de la pelirroja._

_En fin, les deseo unas muy felices fiestas de fin de año. Disfruten mucho y espero nos leamos pronto._

_Un abrazo, saludos y gracias por comentar! ^^*_


End file.
